Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi
Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi (冒険少女と箱庭遊戯 - Adventurous Girl and Miniature Garden Game) is a song by cosMo x syuri22. It was released on May 8th, 2012. It has already reached 200,000 views. Plot Bouken Shoujo (Adventurous Girl) woke up in the morning and realizing the scenery has changed from the usual. Two dices appeared before her and with them, she started a journey in the miniature garden game. Good things are happening in the game, she visited a tea party and danced with a prince, constellations trying to stop her from advancing. but she feels as if she was wasting time and continues to move forward with her rusted legs. At her final turn she rolls a ? and ?, and reaches the goal, which is her everyday's bed. Feeling a bit lonely, she bid the miniature garden farewell and to play with her again tomorrow. In reality, Bouken Shoujo is a dying girl who has never been able to leave the hospital, and for her final wish she wanted to have a grand adventure. Stella System grants her wish, but she knew she couldn't escaped death so she quickly moves and finish the game, and when she finally returned, she dies in her bed. Characters Lyrics |-|Japanese= "街<<ステラ>>"は「楽園」を見せる　望んだ者が望むように それでも　まだ　彼女は紛い者の"神様"だった ベッドから飛び起きたら世界が一変していた 日常というありふれた単語はどこにもなかった どこからか　おともなく　現れた２つのダイスに さあ　自らの運命を委ね　最後(ゴール)へと歩き出そう！ ２つ　３つ　４つと 賽の目の導くままに 使われずにサビついてた　足を駆動（うご）かし　目一杯駆ける 双つ鋏の星座が 笑う「どこへ行くんだい」と ふりきって７マス進む 不安が増殖する　森を抜けて ６つ進んで　日のあたる場所へ ９つ進み　みんなの笑顔がそこに 素敵なお茶会で　一回休み 楽しい……のに"時間が勿体無い"と苛立つ 何故だろうね？ ３つ進んであるときは　 素敵な王子様とダンスを踊り ５つ進んであるときは 密林の秘境に迷い込んだ ８つ進んであるときは 異端者として追われ３マス戻り √２マス進めと言われて さすがに頭がクラクラしたよ 時間とか空間とかあまり感じないけどせわしなく 自分とは何者なのか　なんて　ナンセンスわからない 夢でも現実(うつつ)でも幻でもいい何でもいいどうでもいいよ 自分の眼が捉えてる　すべてに触れたい愛したい ５つ　６つ　７つと 賽の目は　加速促し 使われずにサビついてた　足を駆動（うご）かし　先を急いだ 双つ角した星座が　手招き 「こっちにおいでよ」と 見送って１０マス進む ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ 霧の川原を渡り １１進み　歩きつかれた １２進み　一人また消え一人 空飛ぶ翼得て　もう一回振るよ 楽しい……のにどうしようもない孤独と泣く 何故だろうね？ ？つと？つ　あわせて１３マス ゴールはいつものおやすみベッド 　　 まだまだ遊び足りないけど　そろそろおやすみの時間 ちょっと寂しいかな 明日もまた遊ぼうね　楽しい箱庭の住人さん Theory *The numbers beside her bedside is her heart rate. At the beginning of the song it's written 54 but at the end of the song it is written as 21, which means her heart rate has decreased as she is slowly dying. *The length of the song when uploaded to NND is 4:27, which in Japanese can be pronounced as 'Shini na', which means "Do not die." Trivia *If you added all the dice number that appeared, you will also get the sum of 101. *Some of the girls from the series appears as a part of the game, and all of them is written "LOSE A TURN ∇" above them. **Denpa Shoujo also appeared even though Denpa Shoujo to Kuusou Teien is released after this song. *The reality side of the starting point (pile of dices) is a hospital. *In one namahousou, a fan message pointed out that in the logo "Bouken" was written with one stroke less, resulting in 昌険 (昌 translating to prosperous; as opposed to the correct 冒 risk). cosMo apologized saying that it wasn't intentional, and later fixed the logo for the album release with the correct number of strokes. *Dr. Realist praising Bouken Shoujo for her bravery and regretting her death is in the talk Byoushitsu no Shoujo to ☆ * When Bouken Shoujo started her adventure on a pile of dice, all the dice's face she's standing on is 4, which reads shi = death. Gallery 04-01.jpg 04-02.jpg Category:Songs Category:Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo